Remember
by NicW1053
Summary: Clint and Natasha are captured by the Red Room. Their memories are wiped and replaced in order to do a mission for the Red Room. Their enemies find them. Eventual clintasha.


**Hi guys! This idea popped into my head and I've been waiting till I finish my other story, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon. I hope you like the story and please review, follow, and favorite! :)**

Natasha and Clint sat in the car reviewing their mission. It was simple. They needed to find information and copy it. They were in Texas, currently driving to Parker's. It was a high security place with guards at every entrance and electronic locks. First they would take out the guards and steal their cards. Entering the building, they would climb the stairs to the fourth story, turn left and get to the last room on the right. Using the guard's card, they would hack into the computer and copy the information onto the black drive in her pocket. They would exit using the back door.

Triple checking her gun and making sure Natasha had her widow bites and knife, she stole a glace at Clint. He was looking at the pouring rain.

He turned to look at her. "Are you nervous?"

"No, of course not." She lied.

"It's a simple mission Tasha. Nothing is going to go wrong." He tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working. "It can't be worse than that mission in Maine." Clint smiled the goofy grin she secretly loved.

"You mean the one where you set the alarm off and we had to jump out the window? Your pants got caught on the hook and ripped." Natasha started to laugh. Clint weakly tried to defend himself. "Well, it's not my fault it was there."

"I recall the cops chasing us down and you almost got arrested. If they hadn't been distracted by the pink underwear, you would have gone to jail." Then, Clint started laughing.

"Well I had to knock them out. I've been to jail before and I was not going back."

The car stopped in front of the dark building. They could make out the guards surrounding the building.

"You ready?" Clint looked at Natasha, waiting for an answer.

"Always." Natasha replied.

They silently got out of the car, slowly making their way to the entrance. If one of the guards saw them, they wouldn't be able to escape. Natasha went to the first guard. She snuck up behind him, but he turned around and saw her. Lunging at him, she threw him to the ground and banged his head into the ground. One down, four to go. She crept by the wall, the next victim in her sights. Walking up behind him, she pulled out a gun and hit him with the butt end. His body fell to the ground and the other guard heard it. He ran to Natasha and pulled out a knife. Bracing for a fight, she pulled out one of her many hidden weapons.

The man was about to pull the trigger when an arrow hit him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, bleeding on the dirt. She saw Clint come from the side of the building, bow in hand.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked. Natasha nodded. They went to the a body and grabbed his card. They slid it through the scanner and entered the building.

The spacious room contained a large desk and an elevator. The stairs were on the far left side behind the desk. Their shadows danced on the walls as they hurried to the black door. Keeping watch for more guards, they opened the door and started climbing the cement steps. They slowed their pace, listening for any noise. Not a sound was heard as they walked up the steps and made it to the fourth floor.

Clint opened the door and poked his head out. He beckoned her forward as he walked into the hall. Turning left, a bunch of doors appeared. They rushed to the end of the hall, finding the last door to the right. Using the card again, they entered the room, setting off a silent alarm. Natasha sat in the chair and started to hack the computer as Clint stood watch.

She quickly got into the computer and found the file she was looking for. Opening it up, a virus appeared, one the Red Room would use. Jumping up from her chair, she yelled "It's a trap!" They ran out of the room, meeting two women. Natasha knew them from the Red Room. She pulled out a gun and shot one of the girls in the heart. The other girl lunged at Clint, knife in hand. Clint easily dodged and put his bow around her neck, choking her. Knowing they didn't have time, Natasha shot her in the head and ran. Clint followed her and they ran down the stairs two at a time.

The stairs seemed dizzying when they finally reached the first floor. Three men stepped into the stairway. They raced back up the stairs and found another three men. Natasha knew they were cornered, but she didn't what to believe it, much less by the Red Room. Thinking quickly, Natasha started firing. Clint catching on started to fire arrows. The men were caught off guard, so they managed to hit three, but the others pulled out guns and bullets littered the floor.

Dropping the gun, Natasha lunged at the man blocking the exit, using her widow bites. The man crumpled to the ground with a thud. Grabbing Clint's hand, she pulled him away from the fight. They ran out the door and heard sirens in the distance. They turned the corner and used the dark to their advantage. Hiding in the shadows was something she was used to and comforting.

Weapons at the ready, when the men stumbled out bearing the wounds Clint managed to give; they shot, hitting every target. After the bodies hit the ground, all that was left was the reassuring silence, but it turned deadly in a second when Clint crumpled to the floor next to her. Natasha turned to look and defend, but she felt electricity flow though her body and she fell onto the dirt. Before the dark overtook her, she got a look at the man. It was Ivan, she was sure of it. She could recognize that smug face anywhere.

* * *

"STRIKE TEAM: DELTA DOWN! I REPEAT, STRIKE TEAM: DELTA DOWN!" Mike (an agent at shield) screamed into the comm. When Coulson heard this, his blood ran cold. Who had the skill to take them down?

"Back up and a medical team are on their way. What happened?"

"I don't know. They were fine one second but gone the next. I heard shots fired and saw them run out! I went to investigate and they were gone!" Mike was in hysterics now and there was no calming him down.

"Take a deep breath Mike. Back up is on the way." Coulson calmly said into the comm as he stepped into the black shield van. They drove through the curvy roads driving twenty over the speed limit. Backup needed to get there quickly. After five minutes passed, they arrived at the building, taking in the seven bodies on the ground. They expected five bodies, not seven. Exiting the car, Jessie (an agent of shield) ran over to Mike, who was now hyperventilating. Why did we hire him again? He obviously can't handle action, Coulson wondered.

Pulling his thoughts back to the seen on front of him, he examined the bodies. Five of them had ID, and the other two had nothing. No ID, no cell phones, no money. They did have many weapons though. Knifes, guns, chloroform, and a tazer. These guys were professionals.

Coulson walked inside, immediately heading for the stairs. He found four dead bodies, all men. Three were shot and one had an arrow. Three of them lay on the first few steps; the last one was farther up. He walked up the stairs and opened the fourth floor door. Turning left, he found two women lying on the floor, both shot. The last room on the right was ajar, so he walked inside. The computer had a virus open, but it was a small one. Natasha could have fixed this in a second. The chair was pushed against the wall and the window was open. If Clint and Natasha were attacked on their way in, they would have retreated, so it's safe to assume that they ran out in a hurry, got attacked in the hall, attacked again on the stairs and made it outside. Two other men attacked and they were killed. But where were Clint and Natasha when they were captured?

When Coulson walked out, he found a police car driving in. Walking up to them, he dug around in his pocket for his badge. They have a cover as CIA here. The policemen stepped out of the car, hand on their hips. Pulling out his badge, he flashed it and started to smooth the situation.

"Who are you?" The policemen started.

"CIA. We have the situation under control." Coulson replied easily.

"Why are the CIA here and how did you know what happened?" Oh great, he had to get the curious ones.

"We are working a classified case and had a hidden alarm triggered." Coulson thought quickly. It was all he could come up with. The policeman nodded. They got back in the car and drove off. Facing his team, he started barking out orders.

"Ok everyone, listen up! I need all the bodies packed up and sent to the lab. Get the information from the computer and clean up the blood. Make it see like we were never here." Everyone immediately got work and Coulson drove back to shield. After twenty minutes, he arrived at shield, a realization passing through him. What if the red room finally found Natasha? Pushing the terrifying thought aside, he entered the building and got on the elevator. Pushing the fourth floor, he waited. The elevator jolted and started moving. The familiar hum calmed him a little bit. The doors opened and he braced himself.

He opened the door to Fury's office and closed it behind him. Fury got right to the point.

"What the hell do you mean Strike Team: Delta got 'taken'?" Fury yelled.

"Mike investigated when he heard shots fired. Strike Team: Delta ran out of the building. We searched the premises and didn't find them."

"Do we know who took them?"

"No, but I do have an idea."

"Who?"

"The Red Room."

Fury shook his head. "It can't be. We had precautions taken to prevent that. She is on no security camera, photo, or file. The world doesn't know she exists."

"It was set up well. They seemed like professionals and had no IDs. We ran a scan on them, they don't exist, just like Natasha. The only thing that can do that is the red room."

"Coulson, we are officially on red alert. We have a mole" Fury quietly said.


End file.
